SLS :Spartans and Lions in the Stars
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: Zoe only told parts of her Prophesy. Now she is dying and the Fates themselves come to tell everyone on the quest what her TRUE prophesy is.


**Spartans and Lions in the Stars **

**I do not own PJO.**

* * *

**_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_**

**_One shall be lost in land without rain,_**

**_The bane of Olympus shows the trial,_**

**_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_**

**_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_**

**_And one shall perish by a parent's hand _**

* * *

**Percy POV**

As I saw Zoë slowly die from her wounds, I heard a hissing voice say, "A last order from Lord Atlas!" I turned around to see a snake woman slither towards me and throw a spear in my direction. I tried to move out of the way of the spear, but it felt like my legs were made of lead. The spear stabbed me in the middle of my chest and when the spear stabbed me, I flew back and landed a few feet from where Zoë was laying.

When I landed I saw a large flash, I closed my eyes and turned my head so that I would not be incinerated from looking at an immortals eternal form. When the flash cleared, I saw that the Fates themselves came watch two demigods die. The Fates then spoke as one, "**We are the Fates, and we have come to tell Perceus Jackson, Zoë Nightshades' full Prophesy." **I looked over at Zoë to find that: 1) she had gone paler than what she already was, and 2) She was looking at me with fear and an emotion that I could not, for the life of me, place. I turned back to the Fates to hear them say Zoë's full Prophesy.

**_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_**

**_One shall be lost in land without rain,_**

**_The bane of Olympus shows the trial,_**

**_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_**

**_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_**

**_One shall perish by a parent's hand, _**

**_And one shall die by a parent's command_**

The last line sent a shiver up my spine, and I looked at Zoë with one question in my eyes, _'Why?' _I noticed that Zoë saw looking at me with that indescribable emotion and had a few tears falling down her cheeks. I went to stand up but was held down by a hand, when I followed the hand I saw that Artemis was holding me down. I raised my hand and grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand off of my bloody chest and stood up on shaky legs and started to walk the five feet to where Zoë was laying.

When I was about three feet from where she was laying I dropped to my knees. I then fell on my stomach and I rolled over and looked up at the stars. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I then turned to my left to see what the flash was and when I looked, I saw that Poseidon,my father, standing where I was standing a few moments ago, to come and watch his first son, since World War II, die. I then said in a voice that was slowly fading, "Father, I can see her."

**Artemis' POV**

I saw that Uncle was about to cry, because I could see the tears on his face with my godly sight. I might not like the male species but I felt really horrible that Uncle Poseidon's son had to die. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Perceus say, "Father, I can see her." Poseidon looked at Perceus with a confused look and he walked to where Perceus was laying and asked, "Who do you see my son?"

**Percy POV**

I saw my dad walk over to where I was laying and knelt down to his knees and asked "Who do you see my son?" I turned my head to look at him and with my final breath I said, 'I can see the Huntress in the stars and in the sea." Before I left this world I took my sword _Anaklusmos _andI said under my breath in ancient Greek, "Μόνο το αίμα μας μπορεί να χειριστεί αυτό το ξίφος"* My father looked at me with a confused expression, but all I did was wink at him. I then drew my final breath in this world.

**Third POV**

When Percy's soul was about to fly out of his body, but Poseidon caught the sea green ball that was his son. He then turned to Artemis and said, "Artemis can you put Percy in the stars with your lieutenant?" "I really do not want to do this but Zoë would haunt me if I did not do this." Poseidon handed Percy's soul to Artemis and she mumbled under her breath in ancient Greek and Percy's soul shot up into the night sky. The stars rearranged to form a man holding a sword in a defensive position guarding the 'Huntress's back for eternity, while the 'Huntress does the same to the 'Warrior'.

**Time skip to The Last Olympian. **

Thalia was fighting a pack of Hellhounds that made it somehow into the Throne Room on Olympus. She was so focused on the hellhound in front of her she did not see the hellhound that sunk behind her. The hellhound pounced on her and she went down hard. She was slipping in and out of conciseness. She looked at the hellhound in front of her. The hellhound stared to pounce on her, but then there was a golden blur that tackled the hellhound to the ground by the neck.

When the two animals landed, the 'golden blur' turned out to be the Nemean Lion. When the lion turned around to look at Thalia, she could have sworn that she saw a silver streak in the lion's mane. The lion, to her amazement, started to flicker and fade into stars. As the lion's head was fading she thought she saw one eye turn volcanic rock in color, and the other turn a sea green. She later contributed these happenings to exhaustion.

* * *

*- **"Only our blood can wield this sword"**


End file.
